<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ruined by buckymorelikefuckme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926344">ruined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme'>buckymorelikefuckme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky stumbles upon you in a... compromising position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i *think* i've tagged what was pertinent but let me know if i've missed anything!</p>
<p>any mistakes are mine. xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky comes looking for you for a reason. He knows that much. The question he’d been wanting to ask was on the tip of his tongue when he walked into your room. You were nowhere to be found, though, and he frowns until he realizes he hears the shower going in your bathroom. He calls out your name, but you don’t answer. The door is cracked open as he approaches, hand raised to knock…</p>
<p>But then you moan.</p>
<p>It’s quiet, bitten off, like you’re trying to not make any noise at all. Bucky’s heart starts racing, knowing he should walk away, quickly, but finding that his feet won’t cooperate, staying firmly planted outside your bathroom door. He can just make out the shape of your naked body as he peeks through the crack, through the fogged up shower door.</p>
<p>Bucky has to curl his hands into fists when he sees how obscene you look; your prone form sitting on the built-in seat with your legs spread wide, the detachable shower head poised between them, your head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut. Your hips are moving, seemingly unable to stop them. Bucky thinks he can see how your thighs are shaking. He hears another soft moan, sees you bite your lip, a whimper following.</p>
<p>He should really walk away. This isn’t meant for him to see, this is… Jesus, he is <em>severely</em> invading your privacy. It’s wrong. Yet, he can’t move an inch.</p>
<p>He watches as you move the shower head in tiny adjustments, listens to your gasps when you hit a good spot. He’s achingly hard in his jeans, but he thinks that jerking off to you masturbating would be crossing the line even more than what he’s already done.</p>
<p>Bucky hates that he can tell when you’re getting close. Your movements become frantic, hips rolling against nothing, pitiful sounds falling from your lips. God, he’s gonna come in his jeans, huh? You’re so—</p>
<p>You’re…</p>
<p>You’re moaning his name?</p>
<p>“<em>Bucky</em>,” you whine, your face pinched, as if you’re just on the cusp of coming, but you can’t quite get there.</p>
<p>He curses under his breath, feeling his cock throb in its confines. He has to bite back a loud groan when you pull your legs up, using your elbows to hold them open while you find the right angle with the shower head.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” you gasp, your mouth falling open, body beginning to tremble. “Oh—oh god, yes, <em>Bucky</em>—fuck—“</p>
<p>He can’t hold himself back anymore, then. He barges into the room, startling you. Seeing him seems to push you over the edge.</p>
<p>“Bucky,” you breathe, eyes wide, even through the foggy glass door.</p>
<p>You can’t keep them open for long, though, squeezing them shut as your orgasm takes over you. Your hips jerk, back arching; your <em>whole body</em> seems to twitch with your release. Bucky is breathing heavily as he watches you come undone. He can feel his fingernails biting into his palms where he’s keeping them fisted.</p>
<p>When your body begins to relax and you come back to yourself, he sees your cheeks fill with heat, and not from how hot you’ve got the water.</p>
<p>“Bucky, what are you—“</p>
<p>“Do I have to fuck you in here,” Bucky interrupts, “or can I fuck you in a bed?”</p>
<p>You stare at him, blinking, for only a few seconds, but it feels like <em>hours</em>. The only sound in the room is that of the water beating onto the tiled floor of the shower. Finally, though, you answer.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer my bed.”</p>
<p>Bucky has to make himself stand still, letting you put the shower head back and turn it off. The quiet that follows is <em>deafening</em>, but then you’re opening the door, stepping out. Your eyes are locked on Bucky’s face, watching him to see if he’s going to change his mind. It makes him want to laugh. How could he <em>possibly</em> change his mind? He couldn’t do that when he’s got you standing in front of him, completely naked, water droplets rolling down between the valley of your breasts, your nipples hard from the chill of the air on your bare, wet skin.</p>
<p>Slowly, you take a single step toward him, and it’s all the invitation he needs. Bucky takes two large steps and is in your space, eyes raking over your body and his hands hovering because he doesn’t know where to begin. You bite your lip, grasping his wrists and guiding his hands to settle on your waist. He pulls you completely against him then, closing the gap and kissing you like you’ll float away. You moan into his mouth, sliding your hands up his arms, your hands ending up buried in the hair at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>Bucky bends his knees a little to get a better grip on you to lift you, guiding your legs around his waist. You gasp, Bucky swallowing the sound as he blindly exits the bathroom. He breaks the kiss long enough to toss you on to your mattress, smiling when you giggle from the bounce of it, your wet hair fanning out messily on the pillow.</p>
<p>He goes to crawl on after you, but you glance over to the other side of the room and look back at him in slight alarm.</p>
<p>“Wait!” you hiss, pointing over to where you were looking and yanking at the throw blanket on the bed to cover yourself. “You left my door open, Bucky! Anybody could walk in on us.”</p>
<p>He can’t help the smirk that crosses his face. You roll your eyes.</p>
<p>“If we’re doing… <em>this</em>, you’d better close that door,” you say firmly.</p>
<p>Because he’s not an idiot, he listens, all but sprinting to do as you say. He makes sure to lock it as well, just to be extra safe.</p>
<p>On the walk back, he starts stripping off his clothes, pulling his tee over his head and tossing it carelessly to the floor, fingers deftly popping the button of his jeans, tugging down the zipper then shoving them off along with his underwear.</p>
<p>You go to say something, but Bucky is on you in the blink of an eye and kissing the life out of you. He feels you spread your legs, letting him settle into the cradle of your hips. It makes him shudder. Your hands glide everywhere they can teach. His breath hitches when your fingers trace where his skin meets metal. He drags his mouth away from yours and starts trailing kisses down your jaw, down to your neck.</p>
<p>“Mm,” you moan, sighing, arching ever so slightly under him.</p>
<p>“I know I said I was going to fuck you,” he says, voice going rough. “But can I taste you first?”</p>
<p>He continues kissing down your neck and chest until he’s level with your breasts, then he glances up at you, cocking an eyebrow in silent question.</p>
<p>You shake your head, words evading you momentarily.</p>
<p>“I’d rather—I don’t—“ you stammer, shame coloring your cheeks.</p>
<p>He grins and you mutter very unladylike words under your breath when he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth. He lets go of it with a loud noise.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. Next time, hm?”</p>
<p>“S-Sure.”</p>
<p>Bucky makes his way back up to your lips, kissing you like a man dying of thirst. His hands find their way down to where you’re wanting him most. At the first touch, you’re whimpering, closing your eyes and turning your face away.</p>
<p>He gets the feeling this isn’t something you do often, which is a little bewildering, but he’s not that big of an asshole to ask you about it. He just tells himself to make this as good as possible for you.</p>
<p>His fingers slide in easy. He can’t bite back his moan when he feels your core flutter around them. Bucky starts thrusting them, all the while biting a mark on your collarbone, soothing the sting with his tongue. You’re panting beneath him, arms thrown out at your sides with your hands fisting the sheets, still not looking at him. When he curls his fingers, he hides his smile in your neck at the choked moan that escapes you. After a few more torturous minutes, he pulls them out, sucking them clean. He catches your gaze and winks at you, grinning at the bashful expression on your face.</p>
<p>“Ready?” he asks, shuffling closer, taking himself in hand.</p>
<p>You swallow roughly and nod, widening your legs.</p>
<p>Right when he’s about to guide his cock into you, you blurt, “Can you—Will you, um. Will you hold me down?”</p>
<p>He thinks back to you in the shower, how you used your elbows to hold yourself open, trying to hinder your own movements. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>“Of course, doll. Can you hold down easy,” he replies as he grips his metal hand under your knee, pushing your leg up and sending shivers up your spine.</p>
<p>He uses his right hand to guide his cock to your entrance, pushing in, then gripping your other leg the same. Your chest is heaving, moans and whines falling past your lips. He feels your hips trying to shift, restless, but now he knows what you really want. He knows you want him to hold you down so you can’t move and take whatever he gives you. It’s unbelievably sexy and he’s honestly not sure if he’ll last very long.</p>
<p>Once he’s fully inside you, he pauses to let you adjust, taking a moment to catch his breath and memorize the feel of you around his cock. He doesn’t know if this is a one-time thing, so he’s going to commit every second—every sound, every touch—to memory. When you start whining, he takes that as his cue to move.</p>
<p>The first drag of his cock is so delicious that he growls out a loud, drawn out groan. It’s like your walls are clutching at him, begging him not to leave. He’s quick to thrust back in. Your arms are above your head now, hands grasping at your pillow, your head thrown back and exposing the long column of your throat. Bucky spreads your legs wider, thrusts going sharp.</p>
<p>The noises you’re making are exquisite. He’s going to dream about the for the rest of his life. You just can’t hold them back, and it’s the best thing. Even though the door is closed, Bucky is positive that if anyone walks by, they’re going to hear you. It goads him on, to be honest. Has him grinding into to hear you cry out, to feel you jolt beneath him. You’re so <em>expressive</em>, god, it’s beautiful.</p>
<p>“Bucky, please,” you gasp.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you, darlin’,” he grunts in reply.</p>
<p>He leans forward, settling your knees into the crooks of his elbows so he can rest his hands on the mattress, get a new angle. It’s entirely worth it for the way you positively <em>wail</em>. He’s gonna have the worst goddamn ego when this is over.</p>
<p>“Gonna ruin me,” he groans, “Won’t be able to have anybody else after you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” you beg, whimpering.</p>
<p>Bucky thrusts harder, and the sound of his hips meeting yours is so <em>dirty </em>and <em>obscene</em>. He leans his weight onto his left arm, reaching down with his now free hand to rub at your bundle of nerves, making you sob through a moan. You clench around him and he grits his teeth.</p>
<p>“C’mon. Come for me, darlin’. Wanna feel it.”</p>
<p>He’s not going to last, just like he thought. Your hands fly out and latch on to his shoulders, your fingers digging in. He’s sure there’ll be marks left behind by your nails.</p>
<p>“I’m—oh, god. Bucky, I—“</p>
<p>You whine, high in your throat, blinking your eyes open and finally finding his. It’s like a punch to the gut.</p>
<p>“Come for me,” he rasps.</p>
<p>Your mouth falls open, but not a single sound escapes. Your body seizes up for a moment, and then you’re choking out a gasp, crying out as you shudder wildly through your orgasm.</p>
<p>Bucky swears it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.</p>
<p>He thrusts quickly, sloppily, chasing his own release until he’s pausing inside you. He grinds just the slightest bit into you and then he’s coming, a harsh noise pushing its way out of him with force.</p>
<p>You’re both panting for breath, coming down from your highs. He can feel your thighs twitching. He goes to pull himself out, but you clutch at him with your arms and legs, wrapping around him like an octopus.</p>
<p>“Don’t… Don’t pull out. Not yet. Please.”</p>
<p>You’re not quite meeting his eyes again, and he can’t <em>not</em> kiss you, so he does just that. Licks into your mouth and swallows any sound you make.</p>
<p>When you pull away, sucking in a lungful of breath, he tells you, “I hope we can do this more.”</p>
<p>“I…” you trail off, biting your lip.</p>
<p>“I also hope you’ll let me take you on a date,” he adds, smiling when your expression goes hopeful. “Kinda did this backwards, but I don’t think I can find it in me to be upset about that.”</p>
<p>You huff a laugh. “I’d love to go on a date with you,” you confess softly.</p>
<p>Bucky kisses you again, chaste. “Good. Like I said before, you’ve ruined me for anyone else, doll.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Sergeant Barnes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he loves the color pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...now add a bit of ~spice...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thought that enters your brain upon waking up is that you feel… heavy. You sigh, stretching your limbs–or, rather, <em>trying</em> to. Your left arm seems to be stuck, and after peeking one eye open to see what’s hindering your movement, your heart picks up in its pace. Bucky is sound asleep still, his metal arm thrown over your waist, cheek squished against your shoulder. The sight of him so serene, so at peace in his slumber, makes you all warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
<p>There aren’t many chances to see him this way. While he’s not nearly as closed off as he used to be, he’s still guarded. You think that that part of him won’t ever completely disappear. To see him now, though, curled around you with his soft puffs of breath fanning out across your collarbones, you can’t help but feel like maybe he’s going to start letting you in more.</p>
<p>You might be doing something similar with him, you think to yourself as you trace a finger down the slope of his nose, over the curve of his brow. Last night was completely out of the ordinary for you. You’re not a blushing virgin, but you’re not exactly the most experienced either. You’re pretty sure Bucky caught on to that and you don’t know how to feel about it. He must not have cared, obviously, or he wouldn’t have stayed.</p>
<p>Lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice Bucky’s long lashes beginning to flutter as he wakes up. You’re staring up at the ceiling when you feel him press a kiss to your shoulder, his metal arm wrapping tighter around you, pulling you that much closer to his body.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he rasps.</p>
<p>You fail to suppress a shiver as he buries his face further into your neck.</p>
<p>“Morning,” you reply.</p>
<p>Bucky hums. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“I did, actually.”</p>
<p>“Surprised?” he wonders, now sitting up on one elbow, giving you a boyish grin.</p>
<p>Your stomach flip-flops. He shouldn’t be allowed to look so adorable with bed-head and a sleepy gaze.</p>
<p>“A little,” you admit. “I’ve never slept with anyone.” At his raised brow, you roll your eyes and laugh. “I mean <em>literally</em>, you dork.”</p>
<p>His smile widens. “I know, I’m just teasing.” He brushes some hair off your forehead, letting his thumb linger in gentle sweeps.</p>
<p>He leans down and plants a soft kiss to your jaw, slowly trailing down your neck, sending even more shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>“I’d kiss you on the mouth, but I think the taste of my morning breath would be a huge turn off,” he murmurs into your neck.</p>
<p>You huff a breathless laugh, tilting your head to give him better access. The scratch of his stubble is delicious as he moves to the other side. You’re sure there’ll be red marks, but you can’t find it in yourself to be upset about it.</p>
<p>Bucky raises himself up, pushing the sheets away from your body. You fight the urge to cover up as he leans back down to trail kisses down to your breasts. He runs his thumb over one of your nipples and you gasp. Your hands have found their way up to your pillow, gripping it in both hands, eyes shut tight.</p>
<p>“You’re so sensitive,” he mumbles, almost to himself.</p>
<p>He continues pressing wet kisses to your breasts until he reaches your nipple. You gasp again, a quiet moan following, when he takes it into his mouth. His hand makes its way down your stomach and you squeeze your thighs together.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says, propping himself up again, “Look at me.” You take a second to calm yourself then open your eyes. “You have nothing to be shy about with me.”</p>
<p>You swallow roughly. “I know, I just…”</p>
<p>When you trail off he apparently says <em>fuck it</em> about the morning breath thing, because he kisses you with a gusto. A surprised noise escapes you before you can stop it.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s made you feel like you have to hide, but I wish you wouldn’t do that with me.” You try to turn away, but he catches your chin, eyes sincere and earnest. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> I do,” you reply immediately.</p>
<p>“Then will you please lay here and let me make you feel good?”</p>
<p>You bite your lip, noting how his eyes zero in on the motion and dilate. You know, deep down, he’s not like your past partners. He’s not made you feel anything other than cherished and desired. You’ve let your insecurities dictate too many things in your life, sex especially, and for the first time ever you feel like maybe you can let them go. Even if it’s just for a little while.</p>
<p>“Okay,” you whisper.</p>
<p>His blinding grin is a reward in and of itself, but you have a feeling that you’re about to get an even bigger reward. Butterflies erupt in your stomach when he gives you a quick kiss then sits up fully to push the sheets and blanket completely off you, leaving you bare and open. His eyes dance across your exposed skin hungrily, his hands joining in to slowly and reverently feel the softness of your thighs.</p>
<p>He makes eye contact with you to give you a cheesy wink that has you giggling, then he’s settling on his stomach between your legs, his shoulders making room for themselves. Your breath hitches when he kisses the inside of your thigh.</p>
<p>“You can hold on to my hair, by the way,” he adds, kissing the other side. “If you’d like.”</p>
<p>You don’t get a chance to reply. He licks a wet stripe up your center, making your entire body jolt and a noise you can’t describe leaves your mouth. Your thighs clamp around his head and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“Do I need to hold you down again?” he muses. Your hips buck at those words. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>He uses his left arm to spread your legs and settles it across them to keep you where he wants you. A strangled, surprised moan falls past your lips when his mouth descends again. He slowly takes you apart, using his tongue to drive you wild.</p>
<p>Your lungs heave in deep breaths as your mind swims. The few times you tried this before were <em>never</em> like this.</p>
<p>He slips in a finger, curling it, thrusting, dragging a drawn out groan from deep in your chest. Your hips try, futilely, to squirm against the sensations, but Bucky has complete control. He adds another finger as he sucks on your bundle of nerves and you cry out, loudly. You can feel your climax building and building, threatening to burst at any second. When Bucky flicks his tongue in harsh movements and picks up speed with his fingers, you let out a broken sob, your hand shooting out to grip his hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, c’mon,” he murmurs. “C’mon, I wanna feel it. Wanna taste it.”</p>
<p>Your thighs begin shaking beneath his arm, the muscles in your stomach quivering. He sucks harder on your bundle and you toss your head back against your pillows, letting wave after wave of pleasure crash over you. You can hear him mumbling praises and encouragements but it all sounds like gibberish. He barely lets up on his ministrations and it begins to be too much.</p>
<p>“Bucky, please, I can’t…” you pant, hips squirming, fingers holding on tighter and tighter to his hair.</p>
<p>He groans, deep and gravelly. “I think you got one more in you, doll. One more, just one, c’mon,” he coaxes, switching his fingers to rub at your bundle of nerves and his mouth falling to your center.</p>
<p>Your back arches, yelling obscenities, crying out as your body practically convulses. Unbelievably, you feel another orgasm growing. Your body is getting hotter by the second, sweat gathering along your skin and making you stick to the sheets. Bucky lets go of your legs and reaches up to pinch at one of your nipples with his metal hand. It makes honest to god tears well up in your eyes. The second orgasm crests quicker than the first, and much harder. Your whole body tightens, another gut-wrenching sob breaks free. Bucky’s fingers are pinching and thrusting, his tongue doing unspeakable things… and then all you hear is white noise. You’re pretty sure you black out for a minute.</p>
<p>Your surroundings come back to you little by little. A grunt catches your attention and you peel your eyes open with great struggle to see Bucky kneeling between your spread legs, his hand nearly a blur as he brings himself off.</p>
<p>You moan brokenly. “Bucky,” you sigh.</p>
<p>He gives you a half-smile, biting his lip as he tilts his head back.</p>
<p>“C’mere,” you mumble.</p>
<p>He obeys, holding himself above you by resting his weight on one arm, kissing you before you can even ask him to. You lift noodle arms to run your hands down his chest, pinching his nipple along the way and pulling a surprised grunt from him before it transforms into a groan when you reach his own hand where it’s wrapped around his length. You swipe your thumb over the tip, knocking his hand out of the way and replacing it with yours.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he gasps, hips twitching into your hold.</p>
<p>“Maybe later,” you joke.</p>
<p>He huffs a breathless laugh, kissing you again, tongue sweeping into your mouth.</p>
<p>You break away. “Come on me, babe. It’s your turn now.”</p>
<p>Bucky hides his face in your neck, biting back noises, thrusting sloppily into your hand. His hips stutter briefly and then you feel his release on your stomach. He moans softly through his orgasm, thrusting lazily until he finally comes to a stop. He collapses on top of you and you can’t hold back your smile. You can feel the satisfied flush in your cheeks and imagine you look dopey as hell.</p>
<p>“Can we do that forever?”</p>
<p>You giggle, heart pounding in your chest at his words. He rolls off you and turns his head to look at you with his own dopey smile.</p>
<p>“Forever, huh? That’s a long time,” you say hesitantly; hopefully.</p>
<p>He pauses, eyes searching yours, expression going soft. “It is.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t say more, and you suppose he doesn’t need to. Warmth blooms in your stomach at the implications. Your cheeks flush and you hide your face in your pillow.</p>
<p>“Wanna take a shower?”</p>
<p>You feel his hand snake across your waist, his fingers tickling your skin. You giggle again and wiggle away, but he pulls you back, grinning down at you. He tickles you until you’re breathless from laughing and smiling so hard your cheeks hurt.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! You win!”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” he agrees smugly.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes playfully. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p>
<p>He smiles and leans down to kiss you, but you slip out from beneath him while he’s distracted and take off for your bathroom.</p>
<p>“Wha–?”</p>
<p>“Last one in the shower is a rotten, old man!”</p>
<p>“You’ll regret that!” he calls after you.</p>
<p><em>I don’t think I will</em>, you think to yourself with a beaming grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>